1.Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of herbicides, especially that of herbicides for selective control of broad-leaved weeds and weed grasses in crops of useful plants.
2.Description of Related Art
WO2003/010143 and WO2003/010153 disclose N-(tetrazol-5-yl)- and N-(triazol-5-yl)benzamides and their pharmacological action. N-(1,2,5-Oxadiazol-3-yl)benzamides as herbicides are known from WO 2011/035874 A1. EP101748937, of earlier priority but not published before the priority date of the present application, discloses certain N-(tetrazol-5-yl)- and N-(triazol-5-yl)benzamides and -nicotinamides as herbicides.
However, the herbicidal activity and/or the crop plant compatibility of the compounds mentioned in these publications is not always sufficient.